The Arena (Quest)
The Arena is a quest in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters, and Fable Anniversary. ''It becomes available after completion of the White Balverine quest. The Arena sets the Hero fighting various creatures from all over Albion, some that the player will have fought before, and some that the Hero will only see here. Boasts *No Protection - You must complete the quest whilst wearing no clothing or armour *With Out a Scratch - You must not receive any damage *Clean Sweep - You must kill your Rival Hero *Merciful Hero - You do not kill your Rival Walkthrough The Arena consists of eight rounds. In each of them, the Hero will face four rounds of enemy creatures, aside from the last three rounds. Rounds & Gold Reward # Wasps - 100 # Hobbes - 500 # Balverines - 1000 # Undead - 2000 # Bandits - 3000 # Earth Trolls - 4000 # Rock Trolls - 8000 # Arachanox - 10,000 Most of the rounds are farily easy, since most of them have been seen before. In the third round, Whisper will join in, making the fights somewhat easier. Whisper often gets in your way and does not make for a very strategic team member as she will back away from Earth Trolls allowing them to focus The Hero making it somewhat harder to complete. While you can choose to stop after any number of rounds, it is best not to do so, as when you do your gold reward goes back to zero. In ''Fable Anniversary, there is an achievement for completing all eight rounds without taking a break. Once you've finished all eight rounds, you will finally get a look at the infamous Jack of Blades. He will then ask you and Whisper to fight to the death to put on a "good show." Once Whisper's health is low enough you get the option to kill her or let her live. If you kill her you get 10,000 extra gold, and if you let her live she returns to her homeland and isn't seen again. However, you aqcuire good morality points for letting her live. Trophies *Champion Seal *King Scorpion's Sting Trivia * If you leave between rounds and come back, the guards, Al and Bert, will have some humorous dialogue. Al will make puns related to the current round's enemies. *;Round 1 *:Al: "Ah, round one. They always tell me this one gives them the biggest buzz." *;Round 2 *:Al: "Second round, eh? Make sure you don't get mobbed out there." *:Bert: "Mobbed by Hobbes. Ha ha. Funny that." *:Al: "Right, Bert, that's enough, come on through." *;Round 3 *:Al: "Third round now. It all starts getting a bit hairy." *:Bert: "Oh I get it... Very hairy, yeah. Funny, Al." *;Round 4 *:Al: "I'm glad I don't have to go out there. The next foes are dead hard." *:Bert: "Dead hard, did you say? Ha ha. You're a funny man, Al." *;Round 5 *:Al: " Do you know, the next round is so tough we might have banned it." *:Bert: "Banned it? Sounds like Bandit! Ha ha! Hilarious." *;Round 6 *:Al: "Who'll win the next round? Id bet the Earth on the next beast." *:Bert: "Ha ha. Earth. Earth Troll. Ha. Funny." *;Round 7 *:Al: "The next round will kill you stone dead!" *:Bert: "Stone! Yeah, Stone Troll. Brilliant, that. Very funny. *;Round 8 *:Al: "I heard this round has a real sting in the tail." *:Bert: "Sssh, don't give away any secrets" *:Al: "Oh yes. Sorry. Nearly spoilt it, didn't I? Er, you better go in." Special Notes & Bugs *Should you choose to spare Whisper's life, you can visit with her afterwards in Oakvale for a short cut-scene. *This is one of only two opportunities to gain the White Balverine as a pet with the Summon spell. *There is a bug with using hero saves during the actual fight with Arachanox, always hero save prior to this fight (if farming experience) to avoid the corruption of data. *When waiting for the start of a round, if you initiate gambling at the table, and simultaneously the arenamaster has the cutscene saying that Chameleon has died, you will get a glitch where your money is changed to 9999999999 and for the rest of the game the sound of picking up gold is heard. the sound may be fixed by reloading, however the gold stays. Video Walkthrough See also *The Crucible de:Die Arena (Quest) ru:Арена (квест) Category:Fable Quests Category:Fable Gold Quests